


Spearmint

by vodkamutiny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Humanstuck, I don't know how to describe this relationship so I won't try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkamutiny/pseuds/vodkamutiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘i don’t love you,’ she’d snarl in his ear and he’d only grip her tighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spearmint

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at school

he loved her in the fiercest sense of the word, for the blue dipped in her platinum hair and her electric eyes and the points of her fingernails, like _talons,_  leaving scratches in his skin. he loved her for her lilting voice and the sheer curves of her body, the feel of her ribs under his fingertips and her teeth, like tiny razors that dragged bleeding scrapes down his jawline.

‘i don’t love you,’ she’d snarl in his ear and he’d only grip her tighter. she wasn’t wide hips and swimsuits and fuschia eyeshadow and summer skin, he knew that and he knew it well, but the more time he spent around her the more he started to prefer her gritty tones and spindly hands.

but she could never best the first.

she was skinny and pale and he always hated how she’d critique him and talk about him to her friends, whispering in the redhead’s ear and thriving in her subsequent cackle, and her eyes would gleam as if daring him to confront her. he never could gather up the nerves. he hated how she never liked to hold his hand. he hated how she never shied away when he looked at her, and instead just simpered at him like she knew exactly what was going through his head. she was intimidating and she was cruel and she was cunning and she was beautiful, and he thought it was disgusting. he hated her, god, he hated her.

**but most of all, he hated how deeply he’d worked himself under her spell.**

 

* * *

 

he was nothing at first. he had a weird accent and his hair looked stupid and he had a way of speaking like a sailor, ornate and abbreviated. he had nice biceps, though, and when she asked about them he grinned and told her he was once in the navy. she wanted to slap him.

he had calloused hands and held on unnecessarily tight, and sometimes he flinched away from her like her fingers were ice. she had to _coddle_ him, and it pissed her off. she wasn’t his mother, she was his lover, and the only love she wanted to show him was rough and merciless. but it was obvious he wanted her to be tender, he wanted to hold her hand and kiss the corner of her mouth, and that was the reason that she acted as coldly as possible. it irritated him and the sight of him getting angry and flustered was amusing.

and, in a twisted way, kind of endearing.

she started to notice little things. he drank his coffee black and used his hands when he talked. he muttered under his breath whenever he watched tv and liked to twist pieces of her hair between his fingers, which were always neatly manicured. he chewed spearmint gum. there was a thin, pale scar that stretched across his spine and then bent slightly backward, that she never asked about because she didn’t want to let him know she was interested.

**she would never dream of marrying him. but she couldn’t see herself giving him up anytime soon, either.**


End file.
